The Sorrowful Bride
by iwha
Summary: based on a song that's based in a real life story. Enjoy! AU/One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing, if I did, I'd be filthy rich as hell.

 **A/N:** Hello people, it's me, yeah, long time no no see. Thought of uploading a new story with no exact character specific in it with a new fave song as an inspiration. Enjoy!

P.S. - the song is called 'The Bride of Necro' by Bis

* * *

mono iwanu kuchibiru ni iki wo fukikonde  
koyoi "anata" wa yomigaeru  
ano koro no sugata de

I shall endeavor to breathe a new life

Into lips that can speak no more

On this evening I will resurrect you "my dear"

And I'll make you the way that you once were…

The good doctor saw the young woman in front of him cover her mouth with a white handkerchief as she coughed up. Pale white skin, long silky hair, and very expressive eyes, he thought she's beautiful in a melancholic way. Consumption, the disease that's been rampant in the last few decades, almost a century, he thought grimly. Young, old, the rich or the poor, it doesn't matter because it affects everyone. He looks over the young woman again and sees the dwindling hope in her eyes, it struck him at how the young woman's plight managed to affect him, while he had already seen numerous people afflicted with the same disease and although it had also affected him, it isn't on par on the pain he felt as he watched her body go weaker and weaker in each passing hour.

shirohada no musume ga seki wo shita  
"kono karada anata ni sasageru wa"  
shirofuku no isha ga sasayaita  
"mukae ni iku yo"

Once a girl who had the fairest skin coughed this out to him;

"I will give you my body after I am dead"

And a doctor with a white suit had quietly said;

"I will have you as you wish"

He assures her that he'll do all he can to help her be cured, although he knows deep inside that there's naught but to wait on borrowed time to be over, she can never be cured with medicinal technology of his time as it is. He could feel his heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing her, but still, he tries his hardest. _'At least,'_ he internally thought in delusion, _'I brought a smile on her face and a shred of hope back in her eyes.'_

The young woman, still smiling at him, murmured a soft ' _thank you'_ that pulled his heart strings like a tightly wound violin. He internally grimaced and forced himself to give her a small smile, leading her to give him a soft, understanding look that made the atmosphere around unbearable.

He stays on his chair and lets her go, murmuring a soft goodbye as she passed him by as she walks away. Once he heard the door close, he gruffly sighs and runs his hands though his hair in frustration, he knows she knows that despite doing everything he could, she's living on a borrowed time. _'Why is life so unfair?'_ he helplessly thought, _'Just when I finally found the one for me, she's going away, to a place that's already far from my reach.'_ Even though he had thoughts like these, he still had done everything he could to keep her alive, he loved her too much to let go.

shirohada no musume ga kuchihateta  
sekai no dare ni mo misuterare  
shirofuku no isha wa awarende  
dare mo shiranai ibasho de nemuraseta

Then the girl who had the fairest skin later rotted and

Was forsaken by everybody else in this world

But the doctor in the white clothes pitied her so

In a place that no one else knew about he'd lay the girl to rest

He knows that she felt the same as him, he can feel it, but time slips by so fast. Before he knew it, he's now standing in front of her coffin; she looks so peaceful, as if she's just sleeping. He doesn't believe she's dead, she's not, and this is all just a bad dream. A nightmare, no matter how horrible it all is, he thought in delusion, he'll wake up and see her smiling and will whisper his name softly with her delectable lips. Ah. She's beautiful, he thought, too beautiful to be dead.

kuchitemo mada  
utsukushii kao de  
futari shika inai reibyou de  
isha wa koi wo shita

Though it may rot in turn

Your face still beautiful

While they were here together, inside of the tomb

The doctor fell in love with her

mono iwanu kuchibiru ni  
iki wo fukikonde  
koyoi futari wa musubareru  
shukufuku mo sarezu ni

I shall endeavor to breathe a new life

Into lips that can speak no more

On this evening the two of them later are wed

But without any blessing in sight…

She needs to stay by his side, because they belong to each other, he thought. He had a mausoleum made in her name, visiting her every day without fail. Almost two months past, and he realized that only visiting isn't enough. So he stole her body and took it to his home. As he carries her in his arms near his threshold, he felt as if they were newlyweds, with her white gown and him and his dark suit. Her eyes are still closed though, but it did not matter to him. He now has her.

sore wa eien no koi ka  
kindan no koui ka  
mata aitai to negau dake  
sore ga tsumi nano deshou ka

Is this love that will last for forever?

Something forbidden to occur?

Because my only wish is to see you again

Is that so sinful a thing to long for?

mono iwanu kuchibiru ni  
iki wo fukikonde  
koyoi futari wa musubareru  
shukufuku mo sarezu ni

I shall endeavor to breathe a new life

Into lips that can speak no more

On this evening the two of them later are wed

But without any blessing in sight…

No one knew on what he had done, and he wants to keep it that way. Every day, he says good morning to her and every night he bids her sweet dreams. They sometimes dance and sometimes make love. He cannot her voice anymore but at least he has her body, and she's his forever. Time passes, and slowly her body decays but her face is still beautiful.

kusari ochita gankou ni aoi garasu wo  
yabarekaketa ude ni kinu no hada wo  
okasareta naizou ni men no gaze wo  
houseki de kazatta shiroi doresu wo

"I deliver a new blue glass eye in the rotting eye-socket"

"Spinning silk over your arms and the splitting of your skin"

"For the damage in your insides I'll put gauze inside of it"

"Then I will adorn your body with a pure white dress"

He panics at the thought of losing her for the second time, so he replaced her eyes with brown glasses that matches her eyes from when she was alive, had put on silk on her torn skin and cotton gauge for her internal organs. Lastly, he put her on a beautiful gown and when her hair starts to fall out; he made a wig out of it and put on a flower ring around her head, showering her body with petals of flowers to make her more beautiful. It made him love her more and more, but the guilt of not saving her grows more every day too.

One day, the good doctor decided to stroll downtown to look for more beautiful flowers to bestow upon his beloved, yes, he decided to himself that they are destined to be, meant to be, forever more. He sees fresh Casablanca lilies* displayed in front of the local flower shop, he smiled to himself and bought a bouquet right then and there. While walking home, he couldn't help but feel anxious of the stares of the town people, he felt that they knew about her, but in reality they did not, not that the good doctor was aware of it. Heavens no, the paranoia seeps in to his being, planting a seed of doubt and fear in his crumbling heart.

kuchi yuku tabi  
toritsukurotte  
koi wo utatte mata isha wa  
te wo some tsudzuketa

Every time you decay

I'll make it look right again

Once again staining his hands, and fixing her up

The doctor professes his love

Years passed by, his love for her still strong and his paranoia reaching to great heights, he is scared to lose her, so he did everything in his power to keep her. Had done everything he could to keep her body from rotting, patches up her crumbling body with more silk, replenishing the cotton gauges for her internal organs, re-arranges her wig every now and then, replacing the flower ring atop her head. But still, his fears and despairs overwhelm his good senses.

yagate abakareta no wa  
minikui kaibutsu de  
"sore" wo tsukuri ageta isha wa  
benpaku wo sakenda

But only a little while had passed by

When the monster was discovered there

The doctor who created "it" would not resign

And refuted them all with a cry…

But alas, such happiness, or madness if you will, must come to an end. Someone had suspicions on the good doctor, rightfully so, that he is doing something out of this world, abnormal, improper, degradation, blasphemy, madness. The good doctor and the young bride's love story that's tinted with madness and despair has reached its boiling point, the ' _someone_ ' had reported their suspicion to the people who upheld the living's law, the good doctor held his beloved's body close.

"kore wa eien no koi da  
kanojo no negai da  
shini yuku to kimeta omaera ga  
misuteta onna ja nai ka"

"It's our love that will last for forever!"

"This is all what she desires!"

"Isn't it true that you were the ones who sent this woman"

"To die after all had forsaken her?"

The poor bride's body is unrecognizable from what she was when she was alive, says the people; the good doctor countered that the two of them are in love, who were they, the good doctor challenges, to judge and say what the heart tells them (the good doctor and his unnatural bride) who their love is for;

Aah kanashiki hanayome  
mono ienu mama de  
koyoi futari wa sabakareru  
kanojo wo misuteta  
hitotachi no seigi de

Aah, what a tragic bride is this girl!

Without saying any words

On this evening judgment is passed over the two

By the sense of morality

Of all those who'd forsaken her side

In the end, the good doctor realizes that he cannot bring back his beloved no matter how hard he tries, what he held in his arms isn't her but a shell of what she used to be, a pitiful replica of the woman he loves. In the end, he thought to himself as he watches helplessly in his spot when they had whisked her away from him, what did he want to accomplish? He loves her deeply, that he knows all too well; he wants her back, a fervent wish that wouldn't (couldn't) come true; in the end, though, what _is_ wrong and what _is_ right?

tadashii no wa dare?

So then which of them is in the right?


End file.
